


Creampuff

by Unladylike (Lady_Kit)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blindfolds, Body Worship, Bondage, Dom Papyrus (Undertale), Dom/sub, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Edging, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Overstimulation, Self-Esteem Issues, Sounding, Sub Sans (Undertale), ecto-body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Unladylike
Summary: Papyrus pet along his sternum. “Are you nervous?”A shiver traced down his spine. he tried to shift his weight, but the binding allowed no movement. Idly, Papyrus tested the knots. “a little?” Red confessed. Papyrus demanded honesty in the bedroom. “excited’s a better way ta put it. sir.”Another nod, and those elegant fingers tweaked his lower rib. “Then we can begin.”





	Creampuff

**Author's Note:**

> Please note. While I have done some research for this piece, and while I’ve attempted to stick fairly close to reality–much closer than is likely necessary considering this is all about magic skeleton dick–please do not use this as a BDSM or as a sounding guide. Both have the potential to be high-risk activities, and you need to do your own research before attempting anything. ~~And for the love of all that is good and holy please buy actual sex toys if you’re going to experiment; there are certain things you don’t want to get stuck in your or your partner’s dick.~~
> 
> Stay safe, all!

Red tested the bonds holding his hands above his head. Not just tying him up, but tying him down—his movement was completely restricted. He couldn’t even wiggle, really.

“Comfortable?” Papyrus asked, peering down at him with a gentle smile.

Even knowing that this was Papyrus, even knowing he was completely safe, Red still felt that slight unease that made his soul clench…and his magic settle in his pelvis. “‘m fine, creampuff. ya don’ gotta keep askin’.”

A firm finger pressed into his sternum. “Red, who am I right now?”

Red met his eyelights, shivering at the warmth and affection he saw there. “my…” It was hard to get the words out, sometimes. “my master,” he said, voice low. That firm finger rubbed over his sternum, trailing heat in its wake. Papyrus’ sockets were half-lidded, pleased by the answer.

“Very good. And what is my job as your master?”

Magic flooded his features, and he tried  to squirm, but the ropes restricted him. “t-ta look after me….”

Papyrus beamed. “Indeed!” he said cheerfully. Then he leaned down to pat Red’s cheekbone and say, “And as your master, I’m going to ask you for a verbal check whenever I feel it necessary. Furthermore…” Still smiling, he knelt over Red and cupped his cheekbones between his hands. “…in this room, how are you to address me?”

Red’s breathing was fast and shallow, a mix of eagerness and anxiety. “sir,” he said, and that earned him a kiss.

Papyrus’ kisses were unhurried and exploratory. His tongue swept into Red’s mouth, stealing his breath and overwhelming his senses. “Yes,” he said, petting Red’s coronal suture, “Very good, pet.”

Red nodded, looking up at the ceiling. His chest felt tight and his breathing was faster than usual. His usual demands—‘can we get this show on the road?’ ‘the fuck are ya waitin’ fer, an engraved invitation?’—slipped away. There was to be no antagonism in their bedroom. Oh, he could fight and scream all he liked, but it would net him nothing. Papyrus was patience incarnate, and he would happily wait out Red’s cajoling, his goading, his taunts and teasing. By now, Red had long ago learned that his best option, his most satisfying option, was to submit entirely. “‘m okay, sir. ready whenever you are.”

Papyrus pet along his sternum. “Are you nervous?”

A shiver traced down his spine. He tried to shift his weight, but the binding allowed no movement. Idly, Papyrus tested the knots. “a little?” he confessed. Papyrus demanded honesty in the bedroom. “excited’s a better way ta put it. sir.”

Another nod, and those elegant fingers tweaked his lower rib. “Then we can begin.”

Red’s soul clenched, magic swirling in his pelvic cavity. Trailing his fingers through it, Papyrus ordered, “Summon your cock for me. Belly and hips too.”

Red blushed, allowing his magic to coalesce into a bright red cock…as well as a domed belly and curved hips. He flinched a little when Papyrus smoothed a hand over his stomach and down his hip to squeeze his ass. He’d never been wholly comfortable in his ecto-body, the weight of condensed magic heavy around his bones. He felt exposed, naked in a way that going bare-boned never made him feel.

Papyrus just smiled at him. He ran his hands over the interior of Red’s spread thighs, and Red’s cock twitched in interest. Chuckling, Papyrus moved away. “Whoopsie—can’t get too excited yet.” He leaned down and lightly kissed Red’s cheekbone. “I’ll be right back. Don’t go anywhere now.”

Red resisted the urge to ask where, exactly, would he be going? And how? Instead, he nodded and tried to watch Papyrus, though he used his body to shield whatever he was doing from view. While he prepared, he hummed to himself, sounding very pleased.

All the while, tension coiled in the pit of Red’s stomach. A mix of nerves and excitement. The ropes were tight—but not too tight—around his arms, wrapping both around and between his radius and ulna. His ankles were similarly bound, the knots a new method Papyrus had devised—sure to keep him bound, but unlikely to tighten further if he struggled.

When Papyrus returned, he had a smooth black case in his hands, as well as a blindfold. Red’s soul leapt at the sight, magic pounding through his mana lines until he felt almost dizzy with it. Papyrus paused, touching his cheek. Gentle concern and compassion were reflected in his eyelights. “Red? Do you remember your safeword?”

Red swallowed hard and nodded. “y-yeah. i remember.”

“Are you okay? Do you need to use it?”

“no, sir—i mean. i-i’m excited, sir. i want…i wan’ this. i wan’ it bad.”

Papyrus smiled slowly, his expression almost—but not quite—predatory. “Do you?” he purred, settling between Red’s spread legs. The soft ectoflesh cushioning his bones was jostled by his movements, making Red painfully aware of the heavy pseudoflesh weighing him down. A soft, embarrassed whine caught in his throat—and Papyrus paused, catching his eyelight. His hand settled on his thigh again, thumb smoothing over the soft ectoflesh. Sockets half-lidded, Papyrus said, “Let’s get started, then.”

Red nodded, watching as Papyrus opened the case. Sounds of various sizes gleamed within, each slightly curved. They got progressively larger and larger—the last almost as wide around as one of his knucklebones. Red swallowed heavily, and Papyrus ran a finger over his jawbone before slipping the blindfold over his sockets.

Red tossed his head—a token show of resistance to salve his pride. But Papyrus only chuckled, his knowing laughter enough to quiet Red and bring a fresh flush of magic to his cheeks. Papyrus knew he wanted this. Knew he liked it. If he didn’t, then he could tap out at any time. His breathing echoed in his skull, suddenly louder now that he couldn’t see.

His soul pulsed, and he again tested the bonds. The ropes creaked, but he was completely immobilized. Something brushed the crease of his thigh and his underbelly, causing the pseudoflesh to jolt. Strong fingers smoothed over his soft flesh, and he bit down on a whimper.

Papyrus chuckled, the sound dark and rich. “My pretty pet,” he purred, taking hold of Red’s cock. It twitched in his hand, but he simply held it, the cool lubricant spread across his fingers slicking the underside of Red’s cock. Papyrus didn’t move, and the lack of stimulation drove Red crazy. He tried to buck his hips, tried to thrust, but the ropes held him securely. Panting, open-mouthed, he said, “pap. sir. please. c’mon. ya gotta. ya gotta gimme sumthin’. s-sir. please.”

A slick thumb touched the tip of his cock, rubbing against the urethral opening. Red whined, not sure if he wanted to pull away or press closer. “You’re so handsome when you beg,” Papyrus said, his tone conversational. Cool metal touched his cockhead, catching on his opening.

“hnnngh—gah!” Red was still panting, starting to pull on the ropes in earnest. “pap,” he said, voice choked, “pap, please.”

The tip of the sound slid inside, filling him. Lubricant pooled at the entrance, slipping down the sides of his cock. The ectoflesh spread open for the sound, swallowing it down. Breathing hard, Red whined, gripping the ropes in his hands and flexing his feet. The press of the sound against the interior of his cock, the way his cock spread around it, stretching. The pleasure was intense, bordering on painful. It caused his mana lines to run cold, his whole body reacting to the invasion.

And Papyrus?

“—good, love. You’re doing so well for me. You’re so, so good. I’m so proud of you—“

Papyrus praised him for it, a steadying hand on his cock as the sound slid deeper and deeper. It bumped against a particularly sensitive spot, and Red keened, toes curling. His skull buzzed with the sound of magic pulsing in his mana lines, red stars appearing behind his shut sockets. His mouth hung open, tongue thick and swollen.

The sound slid home, and Papyrus pulled his hands away.  ~~Red imagined him looking down at him imagined him surveying Red and wanting him and being proud of him and loving him and—~~

“What’s your word?” Papyrus asked.

Head swimming, Red tried to remember how to speak. “g-good,” he said, “i. i’m good.”

A hand smoothed over his belly, but he didn’t protest, didn’t flinch. “Look at you,” Papyrus said, leaning down to kiss the underside of his belly. “So beautiful for me.”

He couldn’t protest. Couldn’t find the words to deny it. “th-thank you, sir.”

Another kiss, and Papyrus’ hands swept down to squeeze Red’s ass, kneading the soft ectoflesh. “Do you want to see?” he asked. “Do you want to see how beautiful you are?”

Red didn’t answer, drifting. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to see. But his cock pulsed, growing hot as the sound prevented him from getting erect. “whatever ya wan’, sir,” he said, dreamily. His skull felt like it was going to float away. Careful fingers pulled off the blindfold, and tilted his head down, giving him a good view of himself. Heat flooded his cheekbones and his cock as he took in the sight before him.

Red ropes, soft against his fragile bones, wound over his tarsals and between and around his shin bones. Red ectoflesh encased his thighs, plush and plentiful. His cock rested between them, the ectoflesh deformed around the thick sound. “i did that?” he asked, sounding almost drunk. Papyrus chuckled, scratching along his coronal suture and crawling from between his legs to lie alongside him.

He rested a hand on the crease of Red’s hip, rubbing. “I’m so proud of you,” Papyrus said, “You did so well, pet. So good for me.”

His fingers trailed over his cock, and Red exhaled hard, the firm touch emphasizing his new girth and the solid sound inside. Papyrus touched the top of the sound, teasing it against his walls. Red cried out as it again bumped against that sensitive spot. Merciless, Papyrus hummed as he continued to tease him. He left the sound alone to thumb the head of his cock, only to start masturbating him gently. Red cried and begged, but he couldn’t get hard, no matter how Papyrus touched him.

When tears started to gather in his sockets, Papyrus finally let up, instead lightly rubbing his belly in soothing circles. The non-erotic touch was a welcome relief from the teasing, making his spine prick and tingle. His stomach heaved as he tried to catch his breath.

Papyrus kissed his cheekbone, wiping away the tears. “Do you want to cum, pet?”

“yes, sir,” Red said, hoarse. “please, sir.  _please_.”

“You’ve been so good for me.” He purred, sitting up to take hold of his cock and pull the sound free. Red screamed, his cock surging to full attention all at once. “Think you can cum on command for me?” Papyrus teased, studying his cock with interest. Red shook his head—not a refusal; he just couldn’t find the words. “I think you can~,” Papyrus said in a sing-song voice. He settled atop Red, closing his hand around his cock. Red tried to thrust up, into his hand, but the ropes held him down, making him scream in frustration. He was. So. So.  _Close_.

He started babbling, begging and pleading for Pap to please let him cum please please oh stars above and below master  _please_ —!

“Cum.”

With another cry, he finally came. Papyrus swallowed down his whimpering, kissing him thoroughly as he worked his cock. When Red whined at the overstimulation, Papyrus released him and started to untie the knots. All the while, he asked if Red was okay, if he needed anything, how he felt.

He was talking too fast, and Red had trouble focusing on his words. As Papyrus started to get more frantic and anxious, though, Red finally grabbed him and burrowed into his chest. “this,” he said, “jus’ this, creampuff. ‘s ‘nough.”

Some of the tension drained from Papyrus’ bones, and he held him close, purring and projecting. Red sighed and snuggled close, barely aware of Papyrus picking him up and carrying him into the bathroom to wipe down his bones. He only protested when Papyrus tried to set him down. That’s how they ended up downstairs—Red, bare-boned, wrapped around him like a koala while Papyrus grabbed crackers and cheese and made tea. They settled on the couch, and Red sighed, readjusting his hold. “love ya, creampuff,” he said, still a little hazy.

“I LOVE YOU TOO, CHERRY.”

With a contented sigh, Red started to purr.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [@ladykafterdark](https://ladykafterdark.tumblr.com/requestfaq) on Tumblr.


End file.
